User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge you worked as teams and tonight on the mainstage, you will also be judged in your teams. But before we start, Kameron Michaels and Naomi Smalls please step forward... You decided not to submit and for that reason, you are automatically in the bottom 2 for this week. You may leave the stage. For the rest of you, it's time for the judges critiques. First and Last up...Alaska Thunderfuck, April Carrión and Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Alright so first of all, you guys submitted so... there's that, but secondly I think you guys did an absolute fantastic job. You all had your shinning moments in the entirety of the challenge as a whole in both the court case and on the runway and it really elevated you guys performance to the max. Alaska, I do feel like you didn't have as many lines as April and Kim and you were a touch outshined, but when you did have lines, they really packed a punch and they were really funny. On the runway, I think you have the strongest look of your entire team and once again well done. April, you really rode the ship for your team in terms of writing. You were clearly the lead role and your lines were really funny, but I feel like they were a bit much. You kind of needed to edit. Your runway, wasn't really future of drag, but I think you look great. I'm not a fan of the outfit, but I think the headpiece is the only thing kind of futuristic about it. Lastly Kim K, I LOVED the picture edits you added and the gifs. They added an extra touch of finesse to it and it all just worked so well. Your lines were the funniest and even though you didn't have that much you still really stood out. Your runway was a little off, but I think your excellent performance in the court case really made up for it! Overall, this was an outstanding performance and I'm going to have a hard time picking a Top 2! Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Alaska Thunderfuck, April Carrión, Kim Kardashian Condragulations you are the Top 3 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Which means... Kameron Michaels, Naomi Smalls I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Vintage Drag. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Kim Kardashian You're a winner baby! Alaska Thunderfuck, April Carrión You're safe. Kim K, before you reveal who you have chosen to eliminate, I have an announcement to make. Under the circumstances of tonight's challenge and this entire competition, NO ONE is going home tonight. Kameron Michaels, Naomi Smalls I'm giving both of you a second chance to rudeem yourselves and DO NOT take it for granted. You may all leave the stage. Category:Blog posts